


Mistletoe

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Lambert and Eskel are bored of watching Geralt's hopeless pining over Jaskier, so they take matters into their own hands with a little winter tradition.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Canon Era Geraskier Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 199





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, very minor mentions of sex,

Geralt growled into his White Gull. This was a terrible idea. It may be a tradition at Kaer Morhen but it was Jaskier’s first year at the keep and he really didn’t need to get involved with the drunk antics of three witchers. Geralt winced as he remember the last time they’d played Never Have I Ever. He couldn’t remember whose idea it had been but it had been a disaster. Geralt was determined to keep his head screwed on this time but the bloody bard wasn’t making it easy. 

“Never have I ever….” Jaskier sang with a grin on his face. His cheeks were already flushed from the vodka and he was leaning heavily against Geralt’s side, his hand playing with Geralt’s hair. “Slain a bruxa!”

The three witchers all groaned. “Fuck sake, bard,” Lambert growled “You can’t just go through the whole bestiary until you run out of monsters.”

Jaskier giggled and buried his face in Geralt’s neck. Geralt felt his cheeks warm. Jaskier had always been an affectionate drunk but it seemed different in the comfort and safety of Kaer Morhen, under his brother’s watchful eyes. He could almost believe that they were a couple with the way Jaskier was clinging onto him. He suppressed a shiver as he felt Jaskier’s lips brush against his neck, he swallowed and took a large gulp of his White Gull. The bard was just affectionate and he’d not had the pleasure of any company for a few weeks now, that’s all it was.

“You smell nice,” Jaskier sighed, the words barely audible to anyone who wasn’t a witcher, but unfortunately witchers weren’t in short supply around the table.

Lambert scoffed and chugged his own drink. Eskel just shook his head, a smile dancing on his lips. “Never have I ever kissed another witcher.”

“Oh fuck you!” Lambert yelled and finished his drink.

Jaskier whined. “Does it have to be on the lips?”

Eskel shrugged. “Didn’t specify.”

Jaskier nodded and kissed Geralt firmly on the cheek, winking as he took a drink.

“Never have I ever fucked a succubus,” Lambert muttered glaring at Eskel. Geralt rolled his eyes and joined Eskel in taking a drink.

Jaskier was utterly delighted and begged them for the story, scrambling for his notebook and quill. Geralt let Eskel tell his story first, hoping that Jaskier would be distracted enough by the end but he had no such luck, reluctantly he recounted his own tale. It was worth it for the blinding smile Jaskier gifted him with, the kind that made his heart beat a little faster in his chest. He couldn’t help but give his bard a faint smile in return.

“Never have I ever…” Geralt trailed off, all thoughts leaving his head as Jaskier gazed at him with adoration. Jaskier licked his lips absentmindedly and all Geralt could think of was how it would feel to kiss his bard. He hadn’t realised he’d never finished his sentence until Lambert loudly cleared his throat.

“Any time today would be nice, wolf.”

Geralt growled and pointedly avoided looking at Jaskier. Bloody bastard was too beautiful for his own good. It was the bane of Geralt’s life.

“Never have I ever used a bomb to catch fish.”

Lambert cursed and stormed off to the kitchen to get more booze. Geralt smirked and took a small sip of his drink. It was good to be home.

* * *

The next evening, once the hangovers and embarrassment had passed, Geralt walked into the dining room to find Lambert and Eskel whispering to each other. They broke apart as Geralt entered the room. He glared at them suspiciously then went to go find Jaskier, two sweet buns in hand. It kept happening over the next few days, and Jaskier had noticed too. They both entered the dining room together one evening to find Lambert and Eskel cackling, but neither witcher would let them into the joke. Geralt and Jaskier had exchanged confused looks before sitting down to eat.

It all came to head on the night of the Winter Solstice. Geralt and Jaskier came down to dinner together, as they always did. Jaskier still managed to get lost around the keep so it was easier for Geralt to fetch him from his room before heading down to the dining area together. They were just coming through the door when Lambert yelled at them to stop.

Geralt froze, instantly moving to shield Jaskier, an instinct he’d developed from years on the path together. Jaskier grabbed his arm and hid behind him. Lambert and Eskel just laughed, pointing to just above Geralt and Jaskier’s heads. Geralt sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he saw what they were standing under.

“Really?”

“It’s tradition, Geralt. Wouldn’t want to break tradition. I heard you get cursed if you break tradition.”

“Oooh mistletoe!” Jaskier sang.

Geralt started to move away but Jaskier grabbed his wrist, his blue eyes sparkling with… hope? “There’s no curse,” Geralt muttered, feeling a blush rise on his cheeks.

Jaskier tilted his head and pouted at him. “Oh come on, Geralt. Is the thought of kissing me really that bad?”

“No, it’s not that. I… fuck,” He growled and shot a glare at Lambert who was barely concealing his laughter behind his hand. “I thought you wouldn’t want to kiss me.”

“Oh my darling, I want nothing more, if that’s what you want?” Jaskier bit his lips and gazed up at him through his eyelashes.

Geralt swallowed and cupped Jaskier’s cheek. “Sure?”

Jaskier smirked, not answering his question, at least not with words. He reached up and pulled Geralt into a kiss, their lips slotting together as if they’d always meant to be. Geralt’s heart raced in his chest and he wrapped his arms around Jaskier waist, pulling the bard closer. It was everything that he’d imagined. Jaskier’s lips tasted better than the sweetest wine, they were chapped from where Jaskier had been chewing at them but it didn’t matter because it was Jaskier. He was kissing Jaskier. He laughed into the kiss as Jaskier’s hands threaded into his hair.

“Guess you’re sure,” He muttered against Jaskier’s lips.

“Oh just shut up and kiss me!”

And so he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](https://jaskierswolf.tumblr.com/post/638583021306560512/may-i-ask-for-a-belated-christmas-prompt-of). I posted this a week ago... I forgot to add to AO3.


End file.
